


Doors to new opportunities

by DontBeJelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FIx It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly
Summary: They're both moving out. To a place where the bedroom has a door. AKA I insist on fluff!





	Doors to new opportunities

“It has a door.” Maggie’s grin was almost manic.

  
Alex rolled her eyes as she finished taping up another box.

Maggie socked her in the arm. “Hey, you get a fireplace you can burn things in. I get a bedroom door.”

Alex shook her head. “And a balcony.”

“Which I will equip with a mini-fridge and one of those soda stream things for Kara. And an outlet so she can charge her phone.”

“What makes you think Kara’s going to sit outside while we’re having sex? Just because she can’t walk in on us, doesn’t mean she can’t hear us.”

Maggie gave her a look. “Pretty sure she hasn’t been listening every other time she flies in, otherwise she wouldn’t be interrupting us in the first place.”

Alex had to admit, Maggie had a point. Alex would admit it silently, though. Maggie’s excitement about a door was bad enough. She didn’t need Maggie to be excited about being right.

Maggie tugged Alex up and looked towards the bedroom. “How long until everyone gets here?”

Alex glanced at her watch since the clock was already packed. “Little more than an hour.”

Maggie smirked and tilted her head at the bed. “We haven’t packed up the bedding, and we have new sheets waiting for us there. What do you say to one last screaming goodbye to the neighbors?”

Alex couldn’t help her laugh. “And one last chance to scar my sister if she shows up early.”

“Hey.” Maggie held up their ring fingers, laced together. “She’s my sister, too.”

“Doesn’t make it any better.” Still, she leaned in for a kiss and was met halfway.


End file.
